A mother's love
by writetilltheinkrunsout
Summary: (HAYFFIE) (Warning author is not good with summaries) My name is Effie Trinket. Real. I lived in the Capitol. Real. I was the escort for District 12. Real. I was a monster. Not real I was captured and tortured by the Capitol. Real. Haymitch left me for t Real. I was rescued by District 13. Real. Alma Coin is my birth mother. Real.
1. Alma's Choice

"Alma?" The nurse says.

Alma doesn't stir. She stays laying on her side looking at the blank wall.

"I know you're awake," The nurse says.

"Is she healthy?" Alma asks.

"Very," The nurse says.

Alma sits up in bed, and looks at the nurse's badge. **_Lily._**

"Lily I need your opinion," Alma says barely audible.

"Go ahead," Lily says.

" I worry she won't be safe here. We just had an outbreak that made nearly everyone sterile. My daughter will be used like a dog for breeding. I wouldn't be able to handle that watching her grow up," Alma says nearly in tears.

Lily walks over to her bedside, and gives Alma a comforting hug.

"I know how you feel, my daughter just turned twenty-one," Lily says with a sort of longing in her voice.

"What am I going to do?" Alma says nearly bursting into tears again.

"Give her up," Lily says.

Alma is lost for words. Lily leaves Alma to make up her mind. It's only when Alma has a dream that her daughter is taken away from her that she lets Lily take her away. Ava Neveah would have been her name. Lily says best to leave her nameless before she got too attached. But Alma knew it was too late. In those nine months of pregnancy, Alma found herself very attached.

Alma hasn't gone a day when she hasn't thought about Ava. Her and Lily came up with a story just in case someone asked questions. Ava died during birth. Her immune system wasn't developed enough to last in these conditions. Every time Alma has to say that, she cried herself to sleep. She could barely think of her little girl dead so young.

Three years later, Lily came with good news. Lily was adopted by a wealthy family in the Capitol. Alma found herself satisfied with that. As much as she hated the Capitol, she would set that aside for her Ava.

XxX

Euphoria Trinket was the name signed onto her new birth certificate. Her new adoptive mother,Isis, made sure that she got a memory shot. Isis wanted Euphoria to have no memory of where she can from. Isis was to raise her as if she had given birth to her. Her adoptive father,Maximus, was estactic about adding a new addition to the family. Due to Isis being completely barren, the big house was starting to go to waste. Isis wanted to start off with one. That was Effie. As Effie turned four, she became lonely. Isis gave her a sister, Euphumia. Isis made sure they both looked near the same. If anyone asked they were fraternal twins. Maximus wanted some boys to carry on the family name. Then came along Darius, Augustus, and Xavier. They children were sent to private schools with the Capitol's best teachers. They dressed in expensive clothing, at expensive food, and went on many trips to the best Districts. Though they were the richest family to attend Panem Academy, that didn't stop Ulissa. Ulissa was always jealous of Euphoria, now called Effie. She bullied Effie about her natural hair and her sprinkles.

"No one will ever love you," Ulissa said to Effie in the hallway.

This caused the whole hallway to become silent.

Effie's eyes began to water, but she stood her ground.

"Get out of my way Ulissa," Effie said her voice somewhat wavering.

"Or what?" Ulissa asked with a menacing smile.

"Or I'll kick your plastic ass," Euphumia said standing in front of Effie.

"Let little miss perfect fight her own battles," Ulissa spat.

"Euphumia, just leave her alone before we get in trouble," Effie said meekly.

"No, I'm tired of her picking on you. I'm not letting it go on another day," Euphumia said.

Euphumia never backed down from a fight. That's what got her expelled from Panem Academy. Now Effie was all by herself. She rarely saw her brothers. They were all four years older than her, so they graduated her freshman year. Despite being alone, Effie didn't let that bring her down. Effie was brain and beauty. When she wasn't studying, she was being asked out on dates by nearly every boy in the school. This attention was something Effie got used to. Even when she left for college, boys were head over heels for her. Effie wanted to become a game's escort. Ever since she saw her first Hunger Games she was fascinated by it all. Effie wanted to help the lower districts win for a change. Ever since her favorite tribute, Maysilee, died she made it her goal. Effie also felt like she owed Haymitch for staying with Maysilee. She didn't know how, but she was going to make it up to him.

XxX

Effie graduated from Games school at the tender age of 21. Usually it would take a good three or four years to graduate, but Effie couldn't wait that long. She finished in two. Her first game would be the 65th Hunger Games. Her first tributes were Ashlyn and Ashton. She picked twins. Her heart broke when she saw heard the mother's cries. Effie couldn't let that effect her on camera though. She kept on her smile until it was over. The siblings were 14. They were so young. Effie couldn't help but get attached. When they both woke up with nightmares, Effie was there to comfort them. They grew on her, and she grew on them. The two tried their best to make Effie proud. Ashlyn got a score of 5 while her brother got a score of 7. Effie was astonished at this, and she was sure they would have a fighting chance this year. Haymitch gave them good advice, and the kids listened intently. Haymitch and Effie were racking in sponsors for Ashton. Ashlyn got five sponsors, but they were wealthy and generous. Effie could burst from joy at this moment, but that didn't last long. Haymitch started drinking the day of interviews. He walked onto the stage drunk as a skunk, and made fun of the Capitol. He started to talking with a high pitched accent, and started prancing around. This incident did not sit to well with the sponsors. Ashlyn had none left while Ashton had two left. Effie was furious with Haymitch that night. She could barely even look at him. It's not like Haymitch cared if he hurt Effie. Atleast that's what he thought. When Effie cried for hours on the couch when Ashlyn died, he felt a pang in his heart. When Ashton committed suicide when he saw his sister died, Effie could barely contain herself. Her face was wet with tears. The light makeup she had on making colorful streams down her cheeks. Haymitch felt gulity when he saw her like that. He could barely muster up the courage to talk to her. He hurt her. He basically killed the kids too." _If only if I could lay off the drinking." _Haymitch thought to himself. _"Maybe next year."_


	2. If looks could kill

That morning Effie did not say a word to Haymitch. When Effie did look at him, she was glaring at him. If looks could kill, Haymitch would be six-feet under.

"How are you holding up today?" Haymitch asks.

"How do you think I'm doing?" Effie replies with a cross of her arms.

"Look I know you're pissed, but I-"

"But you what? I can't believe you did that, Haymitch. You and I both know our kids had a chance at winning!" Effie exclaims her voice getting louder after every sentence.

Rarely did Effie ever raise her voice. She found it a complete waste of energy, but this was different.

"They are not our kids. You got too attached," Haymitch said with a sigh.

"So you're just going to shrug it off?" Effie asks.

"Rule one of the games: Don't get attached. They should have taught you that in Games school," Haymitch replies.

"Well excuse for actual being human and having a heart," Effie says before leaving the table.

"You've got some learning to do, Sweetheart," Haymitch calls after her.

The Games went by painfully slow for Effie. She got tired of making arrangements for her fallen tributes. She was tired of crying every night for the tributes who died. She's tired of feeling guilty. That doesn't stop her from pulling out another two names. Things turned around during the 74th Hunger Games. Despite Haymitch falling off the stage, but at least it wasn't like the first year.

"That is mahogany," Effie hisses at Katniss.

"You tell her, Effie," Haymitch says in a mock Capitol tone.

Effie rolls her eyes at Haymitch, and puts away her make up. When they arrive at the Capitol, the two tributes just stare in awe. Cameras everywhere along with Capitol citizens trying to catch a glimpse at this years tributes.

Once they arrive, the tributes are ushered to their stylists.

"So who are these new stylists everyone is talking about?" Haymitch asks.

"Cinna Stone and Portia Tellan. They are the hottest designers in the Capitol," Effie beams.

"I guess we won't have to worry about coal being shoved up the tributes" private parts," Haymitch says with a chuckle.

Effie slaps him with her.

"Oh come on, it was a joke," Haymitch said.

Effie and Haymitch enter the elevator along with two other escorts. Haymitch can only try to block the sound of three high pitched women. _Now that I think about, Trinkets voice isn't that bad._

"I think we have chance this year, Haymitch," Effie says as the elevator door opens.

"Remember when you said that your first year?" Haymitch asks before grabbing a bottle of whiskey.

"Haymitch I'm serious," Effie says.

"Look, don't go getting your hopes up. We have no clue what these kids are capable of," Haymitch says.

"You always say that, why don't you actually stop drink and start giving advice," Effie says taking the bottle away from him.

"On one condition," Haymitch says.

"And what might that be?" Effie asks.

"You, me, and the shower," Haymitch replies with a cheeky grin.

Effie blushes, and hopes Haymitch can't see it.

"That is highly inappropriate, Abernathy," Effie says.

"You didn't say that last time, Trinket," Haymitch adds.

Effie opens and close her mouth like a goldfish trying to find the right words to say. Haymitch grabs her by the waist, and pulls her towards him.

"So are you going to agree on that condition or not?" Haymitch whispers in her. His stubble scratching her skin, and he feels her take in sharp breath.

"No drinking more advice," Effie says not giving him the answer he wants.

"Less talking more taking off the clothes," Haymitch whispers.

"Only when I say so," Effie adds.

"Only when you say so," Haymitch repeats before leading her to his bathroom.

XxX

"Haymitch, we're already late," Effie says swatting away his wandering hands.

"Portia and Cinna can show them the way up," Haymitch says burying his face in her real hair.

"Haymitch," Effie says in a stern tone.

"Fine," Haymitch says backing away from her.

He watches intently as she turns into that porcelain doll. Haymitch finally gets dressed, but in that time Effie still isn't ready.

"See, you're taking forever," Haymitch says.

"One can't rush perfection," Effie says adjusting her wig.

She stand upright in the mirror, and brushes the wrinkles out of her dress.

Haymitch couldn't help but stare at her. Within minutes she became a whole different person.

"Okay, let's go, I think we can catch the end of the parade," Effie said.

Haymitch hooks his arm around hers. They arrive at the parade as District 9's tributes roll down. District 12 starts, and Effie squeezes his hand. Katniss and Peeta lit up the parade, literally. The crowd went crazy over the two tributes.

"Where have you two been?" Portia asks.

"Just taking care of some escort-mentor business," Effie replies.

Haymitch looks at her, and she can't help but to look back.

"Well let's not just stand here, let's go to the Penthouse," Effie says leading the group to the they exit the elevator, Haymitch an't help but to take a quick look at Effie's backside.

"Why do't you two go freshen up before dinner," Effie says.

Cinna and Portia take a spot on the couch.

"What escort-mentor business was taken care of that took so long?" Portia asks.

"For a new girl, you sure do pry," Haymitch says.

"Thank you, it's one of the things I do best," Portia says.

"I think this year is going to be it. I can just feel it," Efie says clasping her hands together.

" Hopefully the last year," Cinna says under the his breath.

"What was that Cinna?" Effie asks.

"Oh, I said I hope that it continues for years. District 12 could use the victors," Cinna said giving a Effie a warm smile.

"So, have anymore flaming ideas for the interviews?" Haymitch asks.

"That's for us to know, and you to find out," Portia replies.

""Well I know the both of you will outdo yourselves. You have Distirct 12 the hi-light of the evening," Effie says.

"Thank you Effie," Cinna and Portia say simultaneously.

"I'm surprised Haymitch doesn't have a drink in his hand," Cinna says.

"Well one can change," Haymitch says looking at Effie.

"We'll see about that," Effie says.


	3. A kiss is never just a kiss

Haymitch never really like Effie. He hated how high pitched her voice is. It grated his ears every time he heard her speak. Not to mention the times when he had a killer hangover. Those where the days when he wished he would glue her mouth shut. Second came the bright clothing. He does have to admit, some dresses weren't that bad. The ones that were horrid made him question her sanity. Why would someone ever want to put such a stupid outfit on in the first place.

Effie knew that the Games took a toll on Haymitch. She was fully aware of his drinking problem before she met him. The escort before Effie warned her.

"He has a nasty temper, and don't get me started on his manners," Diana said.

Truth be told, Effie likes her men a little on the untamed side. Excluding Seneca, she never knew what she saw in him.

When Effie and Haymitch first met, they somewhat tolerated each other. Effie dressed in somewhat toned down dress, and Haymitch not completely wasted. Later that week she saw what Diana was talking about. He was cursing the Capitol for the death of hundreds of children, throwing bottles of liquor on the floor, and cursing up a storm.

Effie walked in with her head held high, and escorted him out the bar.

"Your kind slaughters children, live with that," Haymitch spits.

"I know," Effie said sadly.

That shocked Haymitch, he never expected her to respond to her. Was that sadness he heard in her voice? He just shrugged it off. Probably sad she's not in a higher district, no one wants to be in Twelve.

"Come on," Effie says supporting Haymitch.

"I'm gonna be sick," Effie quickly got him to the bathroom in time.

Effie grabbed a towel, and ran it under cold water. Once he was finished, she dabbed his face with it.

"Why are you still here?" He asks.

"Why do you drink so much?" Effie says.

Haymitch doesn't respond, but the question still burns his head on the inside. He just can't seem to forget his games, and what happened to his family.

His father, Mitchell, died a year before Haymitch went into the Games. Coal dust takes a toll on the body, more the lungs. His sister, Zelle was injected with a nightlock serum. Completely painless. His brother, Mitchell I, was drowned. His mother,Hayzelle, died of grief, her heart just couldnt take it. All of that just because he accidentally used the forced field. It technically wasn't his fault, but someone has to be blamed for it.

Effie noticed he wasn't paying attention, but she continued to help him. She turned away as he put on his pajamas.

"Sleep shirtless?" Effie asks.

"Yeah…do you?" Haymitch asks with a sly grin.

Effie rolls her eyes, and pulls the covers up for him. When Effie left, she felt too tired to take off her makeup. She slumped in the seat, and started to remove her mask. First came the wig and pins. Her braid fell past her back. She undid the braid, and finger combed through the waves. It always fascinated her. The makeup was a pain to take off. It took way too many steps than needed. She kicked off her heels next. She wiggled her toes sighing with relief. Unzipping the dress was the hardest part. Effie reached behind her back, but couldn't quite get the zipper.

"Need help, Sweetheart?" Haymitch asks.

Effie nearly screams when she realizes Haymitch is in her room.

"What are you doing in here?" Effie asks.

"I don't know, I couldn't sleep," Haymitch replies

"That doesn't mean you can come in my room. Haven't you heard of knocking?" Effie asks.

"Yes, but I thought you would be sleeping by now," Haymitch admits.

Effie takes hand, and runs it through her hair. She then realizes she doesn't her have her wig or make-up on.

She reaches to put on her wig, but Haymitch stops her.

"You look much better without it," Haymitch says.

Effie looked up into his eyes, and smiled.

"Do you mean that or are you drunk?" Effie asks.

"I'm not drunk, a little buzzed, but I'm not drunk," Haymitch says.

Effie blushes, and put her head down.

Haymitch put a finger under her chin, lifted her chin, and kissed her.


	4. Author's Note

**I'm trying to figure out why my stories are turning out like that. Please bear with me hear as I try to fix it. Just inbox me if there are any problems. Again I am sorry that this is happening.**


	5. Burn them

**In the last couple chapters, I've only been focusing on Effie and Haymitch. In this chapter, I'm going to focus on Coin.**

* * *

Alma was elected President of District 13 six years after Ava was taken away. Alma never really expected to be in such of a position. As President she was responsible for the District and it's people. At first Alma was overwhelmed, after fifteen years she's got the hang out it.

"President Coin?" Lily asks.

By the look on Lily's face, she new it was something serious. She put a hold on her meeting, and rushed everyone out.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"I can't find her," Lily replies.

"What do you mean _I can't find her?"_ Alma asks.

"There's no new information on her. I looked everywhere, but I can't find anything," Lily says.

Alma sits down in a chair, and buries her face in her hands.

"I don't what to do anymore," Alma says defeated.

"Maybe it was for the best," Lily says patting Alma's back.

There was a pregnant silence between the two.

"I think you're right. I shouldn't let this bring me down," Alma says.

"That's what I want to hear," Lily says.

"Okay, you can go back to what you were doing. I have meetings to hold," Alma says.

Lily leaves, and Alma calls everyone back into the meeting. Lily arrives at her apartment, and opens the door. She grabs the nearest lighter, and sets fire to the stack of papers containing the newest information on Effie Trinket. She scoops the ashes into a bin, and washes her hands. After that, the two women never spoke the again.

* * *

Alma buries herself in her work. She doesn't want to spend one second thinking of how she'll never see her only child again. Some ask why she just doesn't try to have another one. The truth is, she's scared. She doesn't want to have to send another child away. She doesn't want to come up with a lie saying her child died. It takes a toll on Alma telling people what "happened" to her precious first born. Alma's hair started to gray at the early age of thirty. First her blonde hair was randomly streaked with silver. Now her blonde has been replaced with silver and white.

Alma sits at a table running her fingers through her hair.

"I just can't seem to pick," Alma says going through the list of tributes. Alma wanted to pick the right person to be the star of the rebellion. At first she had her eyes set on Finnick, but she crossed him out. Then came Johanna, but she knew Johanna would be problem. Alma opens the folder containing the tributes for the 74th Hunger Games.

_District 1 looks promising._

_Maybe the boy from 2._

_District 11 can work._

_Her. Katniss Everdeen. I want her. _

She sent a message to Plutarch saying who she has picked. When Plutarch receives the message, he doesn't question her.

**A/N:**

**Okay time to do a little review session here.**

**Ava=Euphoria=Effie.**

**Alma had Effie at the age of 20. Putting us at the 44th Hunger became president while Effie was six. This puts us at the second QQ. Haymitch is 16. Fifteen years later Effie was twenty-one, and has graduated from Games School. This puts us at the 65th Hunger Games. 15 years after the second QQ ten years before the third. A the time of the 74th Hunger Games Effie is 30, Alma is 50, and Haymitch I think at 40. Do you see how everyone is so close in age. OMG. Anyway, this should add up perfectly**


	6. Not a real chapter enjoy the hayffie

**I'm actually updating this story, what a surprise. Anyway, I just want to say that it might take me a little longer to update this story than my other ones. Whenever I try writing this, I get major writer's block.**

Effie and Haymitch can barely hold eye contact after their first kiss. They knew that if they were together, it would raise hell throughout Panem. They try to avoid each other, but they can't. Each time one of them accidentally brush against the other, their was jolt of electricity. A chill down each other's spine.

"Effie," Haymitch starts.

"Haymitch, nothing happened and nothing will ever happened. It was just a kiss, and nothing more. So if you think I want to be with you, you have another thing coming," Effie says.

"How long did it take to come up with that one?" Haymitch asks.

Effie replies with a pointed look.

"I'm just stating the truth," Effie says.

"Effie, we both know that we can't be together. Yet, there is no denying the tension between us. I know you feel the same way about me as I feel for you," Haymitch says.

"Don't tell me how I should feel," Effie says.

"Shouldn't I be the stubborn one?" Haymitch asks.

"I'm not being stubborn," Effie says.

"Yes you are," Haymitch sings.

"I'm not arguing with you right now," Effie tells him as she leaves the room.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt," Haymitch calls after her.

After that little spat, Effie made it her goal to avoid Haymitch. She knew her feelings were growing stronger by the second, but wouldn't admit it. The Games went by, and Effie found it harder to restrain herself. It was now time for the 73rd Hunger Games, and Effie was not prepared for was about to happen. When she escorted the children into the Justice Building, Haymitch took her to an empty room. When the door slammed shut, he kissed with so much passion.  
Effie was taken back by it for a few seconds, but eagerly returned the kiss. Her arms lace around his neck, while his wrap around her waist. The end their kiss when the need for air overwhelms them.

"Now don't say you didn't enjoy that," Haymitch says with a grin.

"What happens if I didn't?" Effie asks.

"We'll just have to keep trying until we get it right," Haymitch says.

**Not even sure if I'm going to consider this a chapter or not. I'm trying out new things, but it's hard at times. Hopefully I'll have a nice long chapters by the weekend. **


	7. She can't know part 1

**A/N: Hey look I still exist, hopefully you haven't lost interest in the story. I'm sorry I havent been updating like I used, but I promise this is still going on. I just need inspiration. This one is short, but it's enough. I'll be continuing my other stories as well. Keep your eyes open! **

* * *

She's grown attached to her tributes. She couldn't bear the thought of letting them go into the arena. She decided not to say goodbye, for it will only do more harm than good. Then her tributes became her victors. She had never been so excited. When it was announced that they won, she couldn't be happier. Haymitch and Effie shared a kiss, and hugged.

"We did it. We finally did it," Effie says.

Then it hit her. She has two victors. Never has there even been two victors. Snow will not let this go, and that is what made Effie worry. Her whole demeanor changed, and she wasn't herself. She decided to stay behind instead of going with Haymitch to get them. All kind of thoughts race through her head. _What will Snow do? Is he going to kill one of them? Both of them? What about their families? It happened with Haymitch..._

Effie shook her head, and tried to get rid of the negative thoughts. She was supposed to be happy, but she couldn't ignore the heaviness in her heart. She meets up with Haymitch an hour later. She learns that Peeta is going to lose a leg, and that Katniss isn't in the best state either.

"Effie are you okay?" Haymitch asks.

"We'll talk about it later...now is not the time," Effie says before leaving.

Effie goes into her bedroom, and paces the floor. She wrings her hands, and tries to calm herself down.

_Damnit! How could Katniss have been so stupid! Effie calm down you know how the Games can make you act. I just hope the children don't have to pay for a senseless mistake. If anything this brings out the star crossed lovers angle that Haymitch created. _

_**Knock Knock.**_

"Come in," Effie calls.

Effie turns around and sees Cinna standing in the doorway.

"Oh Cinna I'm so glad to see you!" Effie says hugging him.

"Effie what's wrong? You look frightened," Cinna says.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know President Snow isn't going to tolerate the berry act. He won't let anything undermine him even if they are just a fruit. HE's going to mark this as a rebellion, and the targets are going to the children's family!" Effie says.

Cinna doesn't anything to her. He doesn't want to tell her that the plans for a rebellion have been in blueprint for years. _She can't know...it'll only put her in danger._

"Effie, I know you're worried, but you have to trust me," Cinna says placing a kiss on her hand.

"I will...I do," Effie says.

They embrace, and Effie notices Portia in the hallway.

"How long have you been there?" Effie asks.

"Long enough," Portia says walking into the room.


	8. I can't

**Thanks for the reviews and follows. They really mean a lot to me. This one was suggested by Elfreda3699 **

**Thanks for the input, and I would love to hear more of your ideas. I really enjoyed writing this. This goes for any readers out there. I'm highly willing to take suggestions. You can PM them to me, and I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

"Effie!" Haymitch yells through the Penthouse. The Capitol sirens are going off, and they pierce the air.

"Haymitch, what's going on?" A frightened Effie asks.

"Pack a bag, we're leaving," Haymitch says dragging Effie to her room. He grabs a bag, and places some of Effie's clothes in it.

"Haymitch, stop you're going to wrinkle all my dresses," Effie scolds.

"We have no time for neatness woman," Haymitch nearly growls at her.

"I'm not going," Effie says.

"What the hell do you mean? Of course you're going," Haymitch says.

Effi grabs the bag, and empties the contents into her closet.

"I have no place wherever it is you're going. I know what's going, and this is my place. They won't hurt me," Effie says placing a hand on his cheek.

"I can't leave you," Haymitch says putting their foreheads together.

"Go," Effie says giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Haymitch looks at her, and holds her.

"Stay alive," Haymitch says before leaving.

Effie goes into her bathroom, and starts to take off her makeup. She changes into a simple pair of sweatpants, and one of Haymitch's t-shirts. She held the shirt close to her face making sure she took in his scent. Despite the current situations Effie tries to sleep. Yet sh starts to worry when Cinna and Portia don't come back. After hours of worrying, she hears the door open. She rushes into the main room expecting to see the stylists. Instead she is greeted with a group of Peacekeepers.

"Where is Abernathy?" One of them asks.

"I don't know, he never came back last night," Effie replies.

"This is no time for falseness ," The man says.

"I'm telling the truth, I have no clue where he could be," Effie says.

"Take her boys," The man says.

Effie decides there is no use in struggling, and goes in peace. With her head held high she's escorted out of the building.

Soon Effie is taken into custody. Paparazzi is waiting outside snapping picture of Effie in handcuffs.

* * *

*D13*

Alma's adrenaline is pumping. For years she's been waiting for the downfall of the Capitol. It's finally happening! Alma goes through the media about the Capitol. She sees multiple Peacekeepers, and other safety precautions. She passes a picture of a woman being taken into Capitol custody. Alma freezes when her brain recognizes the face.

"It can't be," Alma says to herself.

Alma digs for the most recent picture she had of Ava. Alma looks at the her picture and the one on the screen.

_That's her. That's your baby girl._

_**Escort for District Twelve, Effie Trinket, being taken into custody for affliations to mentor and rebel, Haymitch Abernathy**_

Alma slams her fist onto the table. She calls in fellow leaders to an emergency meeting. Once everyone arrives, they all look at the picture on the screen.

"I don't care if we've just begun. We need to storm every Capitol prison until there is nothing left. I want the President's mansion turned upside down until we find Effie," Alma states.

"I thought we hated the Capitol," Boggs says.

"Yes but...look there is a lot that I can't explain right now. I just need you all to trust me on this one," Alma says.

"I'm in," Haymitch says.

"Thank you," Alma says.

"I shouldn't have let her stay. I should have taken her," Haymitch says.

"What are you muttering about?" Plutarch asks.

"Trinket...I wanted her to come, but she refused," Haymitch says.

"You left my daughter alone in that hell hole?" Alma inquires. Her face turns red with anger, and she dismisses everyone but Haymitch.

"Trinket is your daughter? That's...impossible," Haymitch says.

"You left her," Alma says.

"I didn't want to," Haymitch says in his defense.

"She could have been killed! She's all that I have, and I can't risk losing her again. I can't...I can't lose my baby again," Alma says in a hushed whisper.


	9. Haymitch learns the truth

Alma paces the floor thinking of ideas before thinking of how they will fail horribly. Tears starts to well up in Alma's eyes, and she sits down in her chair.

"What are we going to do" Haymitch asks

"I'm not sure...everything I think of has holes in it," Alma says with defeat.

"We're going to get her out there," Haymitch says assuring her.

"Did she give any indication on why she would want to stay?" Alma questions.

"No...she's just stubborn," Haymitch says with a slight chuckle.

"I see she gets that from both of her parents," Alma says.

Haymitch notices her jaw clench, and her hands ball into fist.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is her father?" Haymitch asks.

Alma gives him a once-over, and sighs. Her head throbs with a migraine just thinking about. She never thought she would have to relive this, but she isn't living a fairy tale.

"I swear if a word of this is simply whispered to someone else, I'll make sure you never see her again," Alma says as a warning.

Haymitch nods, and waits for her story.

"I had just turned twenty, and I want to see the world. I stole a hovercraft, and I went around the districts. Being foolish, I ran out of fuel. That being done, I had to land in district one. With whatever money I had, I bought clothes so I could fit in. I questioned around to see if there was fuel around. To my luck, it was only available in the Capitol. Once I arrived, I was whisked away to the President's mansion." Alma says. Her mind flashes back to the event like it was yesterday.

**_"What would a pretty girl like you want with fuel?" He says._**

**_"I'm quite...adventurous," Alma replies_**

**_"Adventurous...that can be dangerous don't you know?" He questions licking his lips._**

**_"Well not if I'm doing it right. I may be young, but I'm quite smart," Alma says in her defense._**

**_She looks into the President's eyes, and sees something. He stares at her, and it makes her want to run. Not like he wants to kill, but he has other intentions._**

**_"How old are you?" Snow asks turning around to open a bottle of wine._**

**_"Twenty," Alma replies._**

**_"I would have guessed younger," Snow says._**

**_Alma blushes, and covers her face with her hand. _**

**_"Adventurous people aren't shy," Snow says handing her a glass of wine. _**

**_"Who said I was shy?" Alma questions glancing up to him._**

**_Snow smirks, and takes a sip of his wine. Alma does the same, and she is revolted. She'll never understand the taste of alcohol. Not wanting to seem anymore suspicious, she downs the rest of it. The buzz hits her right away. She feels a little light headed, and has to lean against the wall for support. Snow places his glass down, and walks over to her. He walks her over to a lounge chair, and sits her down._**

**_"Do you like having power?" He asks.  
_**

**_"At times...why?" Alma questions._**

**_"I could give that to you," Snow says. _**

**_"You could give a lot of things to me. Fame, money, power, but is that what I really want?" Alma says out loud._**

**_She curses herself for being slightly tipsy. She barely has a filter now, and she could give herself up._**

**_"Well what do you want?" Snow asks a mischievous gleam in his eyes._**

**_That was Alma's invitation to run. Forget the fuel, and tread on foot. Yeah it would take awhile, but it was worth it. Despite her mind telling her to run, she stayed. She grabbed his hand, and placed a kiss to his cheek. She pulled back to see his reaction, and he pulled her in for a deep kiss. Alma tasted blood._**

"What a damn minute...are you telling me Snow is the father of Effie?" Haymitch questions in disbelief.

Alma nods her answer, she's disgusted with herself, but not with the result. She loved Effie, and always will.

"Does he know?" He asks.

"Heavens no, I ran away when I realized I was pregnant. I come back, and everyone is sterile," Alma says.

"Well I never would have guess that..."Haymitch says in shock.

"She knows nothing of her true parents. I gave her away when she was born. I had some connection to her, but I lost her after some years. I didn't want to believe the escort from Twelve was her, but I had this unnerving feeling like it was. She does this thing with her hands when she gets excited. She's rather animated, and my mother was that way," Alma says in hushed tone.

"We'll get her back, I know we will. We'll get her when we get Peeta, Annie, and Johanna," Haymitch says.

"How do we know she's not dead? Alma bites.

"Because Snow is using her against me. That's why the headliner has her tied to me. He knows I'll do anything to get her back," Haymitch says.

* * *

**Why do I do this? I will never know, but it's 6 in the morning and I got bored. Snow was 1 when the Games first started. This makes him 76 by the third quarter quell. Alma is 50 around the 3rd QQ. When her and Snow were together she was twenty and he 45/46. **


	10. A change of heart

Effie sits in the corner, head against the wall. If she were her younger self, she would have been in tears. This is grown up Effie though. She knew that was coming, just not so soon. He visits her everyday requesting information she doesn't know. Yet despite the fact that she knows nothing, she just doesn't speak. She doesn't scream when they order the guards in to rough her up. A part of feels lost, something that can never be mended.

"When you do plan on speak, ?" Snow asks.

Silence.

"This can be a lot easier if you would just talk," Snow says.

"Not like I know anything. This whole thing is useless," Effie says.

"Not entirely...Abernathy will come looking for you and we'll capture him. We'll use him against...you know boys don't like it when there toys are played with," Snow tell her. She looks up at him, and is met with a cruel smirk.

"Then we can both agree on how stupid he was to come and save me," Effie says her eyes retreating to her favorite spot on the floor.

"You know you're a special one ," Snow comments.

"Please tell me more," Effie says sarcastically.

"Well if you must know, we have no birth records of you. I tried to find everything I could, but there was nothing. Only the fact you were adopted, but nothing of your birth parents. Hospitals always keep information on that, unless the child wasn't born within one of the twelve districts," He says.

"So what you're saying I'm part of Thirteen? Maybe those rose fumes are going to your head," Effie laughs.

"That can only be correct, the Capitol knows everything about anything...except you. That's why you are so special.

Effie lifts her head, and stands up. She walks toward the light, and stand in front of him.

"I don't care what you're men tell you. I know my upbringing. I was born here, and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind," Effie says.

Snow pauses. His eyes take in Effie, and a something pits in his stomach. It's the eyes he notices the most, enticing just like Alma's. Then it's they way her nose slightly turns up at the end. He stands up, and walks around her. Everything about her screams of her mother. He leaves her in the cell without a second glance. It's only when he asks for a DNA test is when he starts to worry. Snow paces his room thinking of how he could have been so blind. How Alma left without saying goodbye. The way she became distant when he tried to touch her. Snow slams his fist against the table sending a vase of roses to the floor. The woman who he truly loved will become his downfall.

* * *

A change of heart. President Snow has had a change of heart. Effie sits in her room within the mansion. Without giving a reason to anyone, Snow had Effie moved up. She stays in a secluded part of the mansion. Effie questions him, but he doesn't say anything. It's like he doesn't want to answer her questions. Despite the fact that she's his daughter, Effie's room is guarded 24/7. The only difference from being in the bunker is that she has a comfortable bed. Even in the bunker she had clean clothes, a shower, and food delivered. She no longer heard screams at night either, but sometimes she swore she could hear Peeta's voice.

The next morning, Effie is greeted by an envelope on her bed She tears the seal, and carefully removes the letter.

_Effie Trinket is, by paternity test, confirmed daughter of President Snow. _

_Mother: Alma Coin, rebel leader_

_These records will be kept within the hidden vaults of the Capitol hospital._

Effie nearly cried when she read the letter. The blood running through her veins disgusts her. Especially the father, she has a murderer for a father. She shreds the letter into the tiny pieces, and throws them out. She stays in bed thinking about how this could be possible. It dawned on her that this was the reason in Snow's change of heart.


	11. Screens

**It's the paranoia that sets in first.**

_Snow just wants to play with my mind_

Effie rarely looks at him when he tries to talk to her, and tries to block him out. He asks questions of her childhood, school, anything he can think of.

"Effie you are so withdrawn...is something wrong?" Snow asks.

"Not like you care?" Effie spits back.

"Why would you think that?" Snow questions.

"Father's don't try to torture their daughters," Effie replies.

"Effie, I didn't know you were my daughter then," He says.

"I thought you were supposed to know everything," Effie questions.

Snow chuckles, and this unsettle Effie. Yet she tries not to let it show.

"I just want you to accept me," Snow says weakly.

Now Effie lets her mask fall. Never would she have thought to see the President who rules with an iron fist vulnerable.

**Paranoia subsides, and is replaced with anger **

"Why was I given away?" Effie asks.

"I never thought you mother would have left me. I gave her everything she wanted, but she never came back. I searched high and low for that woman, but I never would have thought she would have been in District Thirteen. I loved her...I guess I still do," Snow admits.

"It makes no sense at all, then how do you have a granddaughter? You had to have had someone else," Effie states.

"That is true, but it was a simple affair. An affair that landed me with another daughter, and soon a granddaughter. Her grandmother became ill, and her parents will killed in an accident. I decided to take her considering I'm all the family she has left," Snow replies.

Effie lets this new information sink in. Slowly she starts to put things together, but nothing fall exactly into place. She still has questions, questions that can only be answered by her mother.

"I want to talk to her," Effie demands

"Your mother?" Snow questions.

"No, Katniss," Effie hisses.

* * *

Snow takes Effie into a private room. He has one of the avoxes turn on the projector, and call District Thirteen. Once the call goes through, Alma's face pops onto the screen. A look of rage and disgust on her face.

"You sick monster," Alma says.

"Is the way to great the father of your child," Snow questions.

"How did you find out?" Alma retorts.

"Well when I first got her, I didn't realize how much she looked like you. Then I decided to run some test to be sure, and that's how we end up here," Snow replies.

"You better not lay a finger on my baby girl," Alma says.

"Oh no wouldn't dream of it...that's what I have my men for," Snow says.

"You talk like I'm not in the room," Effie states.

It's the voice that catches Alma's off guard. Capitol accent, but not as thick as others. Effie comes into vison of the screen, and the two women lay eyes on each other.

"Hi mom," Effie says.

The words tumble from her lips without even thinking, but they sound okay. Like a reassurance, but Effie decides to question that later.

"Look at you...you're so beautiful," Alma says tears thick in her voice.

Effie blushes at the comment, and sits next to her father.

"Now let's talk business," Snow says.

"Business?" Alma questions.

"If you expect to see her alive, you cut off your little rebellion. But if you make one wrong move, then she's gone," Snow says before cutting off the screen.

Effie leans forward to say goodbye, but it's too late. The last image she has of her mother, gone.

* * *

**Why do I continue to do this? I am so sorry if I'm killing you, but it feels good doesn't it? Anyway, I'll try to update more and make them longer. I hope you guys liked this installment, and don't forget to review!**


	12. Authors Note

Hey guys I'm so sorry that I'm not updating like I should be. I'm just have a lot on my plate, but since school is out I have more time to write so be on the look out.


	13. Vulnerable

Effie is escorted to a different part of the Capitol. On the outskirts, but there are people around. She sees children running around with toys and parent chatting with cocktails in their hands. When she arrives at her destination, Effie's stomach drops. She sees nothing but an empty space

They are going to kill me.

Then she heard the click of button and a townhouse materialized in front of her. She was led inside, and her breath was taken away. Everything was so...homely. The fireplace filled with logs waiting to be burned. The cabinets filled with all types of food and the fridge filled with food that would last months

"Your father will be here shortly,Princess" A guard said before leaving.

Effie stands in the middle of the kitchen unable to move. When she moves to the door, she hears the familiar hum of the force field. She steps back not wanting to be catapulted into the air. She walks around the townhouse making herself familiar since she's going to be there for awhile. Effie moves to the bedrooms and claims the one with the biggest bathroom. She opens the closet and it lights up once she steps inside. Shoes aligned on one side and dresses on the other. Shirts and blouses are stored in drawers and dresses are in another section of the closet.

"Effie?" Snow calls out.

Effie leaves the closet, and moves to the front of the house.

"Yes?" She says.

"I see you're making yourself at home," Snow says.

"Why are you being nice to me," Effie blurts out.

"Well I am your father," Snow says.

"True, but why didn't you notice that before. We could have avoided this whole thing," Effie says placing a hand on her hip.

"Look Effie, your mother left me I didn't want her to go. If I found out she was pregnant then I probably wouldn't have let her go in the first place. I love your mother so much, and I love you as well. I'm sorry for keeping you in the cell, and as long as you give me no reason to you will not end up in the cell again," Snow says heading into the kitchen.

"I want the victors to live with me," Effie says.

"Why?" Snow questions.

"I'd rather go back to cell than to stay in this townhouse alone. Besides there is enough room for them. I know I'm making demands, but that's what happens when you have spoiled daughter," Effie says with a sugary sweet smile.

Snow smirks at that, and closes the door to fridge.

"On one condition," Snow says.

"Okay," Effie says.

"No matter if the Capitol wins or the rebels win...you'll stay with me," Snow says with pleading eyes.

Effie's eyes nearly bug out of her head. She never thought she would see Snow so vulnerable but here she was. She swallows the lump in her throat and nods,"Of course."

* * *

**I'm so sorry for leaving you guys that long, and I promise I will never do it again! I hope you guys like the little break I gave you guys so you aren't living on the cliffhanger. Thank you guys for staying with me all this time, and not giving up on me. I love you guys and please leave a review!**


	14. The Reunion part 1

*********Author's note at the end************

After prepping for the victors to come, she went shopping for clothes and other necessities. The day went by too slow for Effie. Upstairs in the study there is a window with a seat, and it becomes a favorite part of the house. She watches the children outside, playing without a care for the world. Their parents sit on the front patio chatting with neighbors. It's like there is no rebellion, like nothing else exists but this neighborhood. Effie knows she should go outside, and get some fresh air.

The click of the door opening and closing brings Effie out of her trance. She heads downstairs, to see which visitors she has. Her breathing stops when she takes in a battered Peeta, Johanna, and Annie. Johanna looks her with so much hate, that Effie wonders if she should go in for a hug. Peeta looks at her not comprehending who she is. Annie is the one to great her with a hug. Effie melts into the hug taking her into her arms. Annie silence turns into sobs, and Effie just holds her.

"I'm here, Annie. I know I may not be Finnick, but I'm here," Effie says tears welling up in her eyes. Annie holds her closer, but her sobs turn into silent cries. Something sparks in Peeta's eyes, and he runs to her as well. Trying to keep her balance in heels is one thing, but supporting the weight of two other people while in heels is a task she has yet to master. Nevertheless, Effie embraces him, and Peeta too starts to cry.

"I thought they killed you," Peeta whispers. Effie's breath catches in her throat, her heart almost drops to her knees when she hears that.

"I'm not going down without a fight, I couldn't let you guys go so easily," Effie says. A few tears escape her eyes, and fall into the boy's hair. Effie takes a look at Johanna, and beckons her over into group hug. Johanna rolls her eyes, but joins the embrace. Effie notices the tears and sigh of relief that Johanna gives, but doesn't say a word.

"Alright enough of this sadness, how about we get cleaned up and something in our bellies?" Effie says.

They nod, and Effie shows them upstairs to their respective rooms. Effie retreats to her bedroom, to get ready as well. Knowing that she had nothing else to do, but watch over her victors, she decided to dress in something comfortable. A shirt with jeans, and a pair of black flats. Effie skipped out on the makeup, and did her hair in a messy bun. Leaving her room she notices Annie sitting on the bed in the clothes she came in.

"Annie, darling, are you alright?" Effie asks entering the room.

"I can't get in the water...after what they did. I can't. I tried , but I can't. I'm sorry, ," Annie says almost in tears.

"Listen to me, that is nothing to be sorry about. How about I help you, and I have some dry shampoo so we can wash your hair without getting your hair wet. How does that sound?" Effie suggests.

"Thank you," Annie says. Effie helps Annie undress, and can't help but gasp. Annie is a thin girl, but she wasn't as thin as this. If she turned sideways, no one would be able to see her. Effie grabs a soft towel from the linen closet, and turns on the facet. She makes sure the water isn't too cold or too hot before touching it to Annie's skin. Annie sits on the toilet, and Effie starts her work. The bruises that mark her body are still there, but fading. Effie can't help but the notice the wince that Annie gives whenever the towel grazes against the discolored skin. Effie moves on from washing to her hair. Annie seems to enjoy this part relaxing as Effie massages the dry shampoo into her hair. Effie fixes Annie's hair into a ponytail, and when Annie looks in the mirror a smile grazes her face.

"Alright now why don't you get dressed and get some rest, while I start on dinner," Effie says going downstairs. Effie decides to make pasta, to help get their energy up. Grabbing ingredients from the fridge, and pantry Effie starts her task. In about an hour dinner is ready, and she's calling the three victors to the table.

"I didn't know you cook,"Peeta says.

"Of course I cook, how else do I eat when I'm at home," Effie laughs.

Peeta chuckles, and pulls the chairs out for the ladies before he sits down himself. The tension is thick, and Effie can't help but notice.

"Are you guys okay?" Effie asks.

Johanna swallows her food," This is too good to be true. Why are you doing this? You getting money for this?"

"I am doing this because I have come to love you guys. I couldn't stay here, and know that you guys were being tortured in cells. I have come to know some things, and I don't like being alone. There is so money involved, and there never will be. Just safety until this rebellion is over, no matter how long it takes,"

**It's been a year since I updated, and this story is two years old. I am so sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long. I promise I won't do it again. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you enjoy my other stories be on the look out for their update. Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review. Much love to you guys!**


End file.
